Stores and warehouses are generally confronted with the challenge of managing inventory. From an operational perspective, many sophisticated business operations devote considerable time and resources to manual counting of inventory. Such a process is prone to errors and only provides periodic views into the state of inventory.
In connection with inventory management with respect to customer facing aspects, stores are very dependent on traditional tools and systems for charging customers for their products and/or services. Traditional point of sale systems and even self-checkout options commonly result in long lines, which can leave customers dissatisfied with their shopping experience. This can be particularly damaging when physical shopping is threatened by online shopping options.
Thus, there is a need in the commerce and inventory management field to create a new and useful system and method for computer vision driven applications within an environment. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.